


I wish we were more than friends.

by Hector1940



Category: Actor RPF, Lady Bird (2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hector1940/pseuds/Hector1940
Summary: Armie discovers that Saoirse is going through a bad time and decides to help her.





	I wish we were more than friends.

_Armie _

Although Armie showed himself to be someone nice, he used to be somewhat reserved, that's how he was, sometimes he worried about the people around him, sometimes they bothered him, sometimes he was happy, sometimes sad but he never showed his depression, it was something That almost never happened to him. But there was a special person who could notice his depression, that person was Saoirse Ronan.

That night in the delivery of the 2017 Gotham Awards, he gave the award to the best actress, the winner was Saoirse, when she picked up her prize she saw something strange but did not matter, it was until after the ceremony that he returned to her room at the hotel where she was staying, Elizabeth only got to sleep but Armie stayed awake a few more hours, left her room and saw that a few rooms away was Saoirse, sitting in front of a door.

"Saoirse?" Armie asked and Saoirse looked up. "Are you okay?"

'' Armie? What are you doing here?''

'' I'm a few rooms from here, '' said Armie. '' Are you okay? ''

"Yes, of course, I'm great." He gave a fake smile.

'' You've been crying, I can see it, what happens? ''

'' I '' stopped a moment '' I really don't know, I won't tell you, not here ''

'' Then we can go somewhere else, I can take you to your room ''

'' It's here, just behind me '' he got up and opened the door '' come in ''

Armie entered and Saoirse closed the door.

'' Do you want to tell me what happens? ''

"Yes, that's fine," said Saoirse. "I ... I don't really know what it is but I think I haven't done what really makes me happy."

'' I thought acting made you happy ''

'' Yes, I like it, it is my passion but I feel that nobody loves me ''

'' Many love you, your family, your friends, your fans ''

'' But I don't have someone by my side, who loves me, who comforts me, who makes me feel alive, someone I can fall in love with, I feel alone ''

"It's that, it happens to many, it happened to me, if you're worried so much why don't you have an appointment?" Armie suggested "many would like to have an appointment with Saoirse Ronan, especially your fans"

Saoirse smiled ''Have you had dates with any fans?''

'' No, unfortunately I have more people who hate me or don't like me ''

''Why?''

''I tend to be very controversial at times and some consider me a lousy actor, I think they don't like me'' said Armie, somewhat distressed, ''sometimes I think it was a bad idea to be an actor.''

Saoirse took his hand ``For me you are, you are a good actor in my opinion, you have good chemistry with Timmy, I have good chemistry with him, if we starred in a movie together we would be a good team''

''Do you believe?''

''Yes, we would be a good team''

''I think so, do you feel better?''

'' Yes, thank you'' Saoirse gave him a hug.

''You're welcome, don't you feel that way again'' said Armie. ''I don't like seeing you like that, many love you and adore you, you just have to find the right person''

"Thank you, I don't want you to think again that it was a bad idea to be an actor, it was the best decision you made" He took his hand again. "Promise you won't tell anyone our conversation."

''I promise''

''Thank you''

"If you need me, you can call me." He took a pen out of his pocket and took a napkin where he wrote his number.

''Thank you''

'' We are, well, you know, we are friends, right? ''

''I will be your friend if you need me, from now on''

''Thank you''

Armie stroked his left cheek and Saoirse under his eyes, something flushed ``I thank you too, take care''

Saoirse nodded ''Goodbye''

''Goodbye''

Armie left his room and addressed his ``take care little Sersh''.

The next day Saoirse was gone, Armie did the same, they saw each other later in other ceremonies from then on they had not seen each other again.

''I wish I was more than a friend'' Armie said, reminding Saoirse ''I just hope you're well, I just want to see you again''

Maybe that time he saw her and comforted her, he also served to realize that he also had problems, they were not serious but it made him realize that he had feelings for that Irish girl he barely knew, missed her, wanted to see her Again, hug her, listen to her, feel happy, I never wanted to see her cry.He just wanted to be more than a friend to her.


End file.
